Well operations in shallow depth waters sometimes utilize a floating vessel in combination with an offshore platform having a wellhead, injector, and associated equipment. Coiled tubing and various hydraulic hoses and electric cables may extend between the floating vessel and the offshore platform. A coiled tubing catenary system creates slack in the coiled tubing between the injector and a reel mounted on the floating vessel. In case of severe weather or other operational considerations, the floating vessel is moved away from the offshore platform. Movement away from the offshore platform involves providing additional slack or releasing the hydraulic hoses and electric cables.